Almost Everything I Ever Wanted
by Ricepaper.Butterfly
Summary: I have almost everything I've ever wanted" I tell her. "Almost everything?" She prods. My eyes lock with hers for a second before I blush and look away. Almost, but not quite, cos if i had everything i ever wanted then I'd have her. Mitchie/Mikayla Demena


**_A/N:_** _I just wanted to write something a little more fluffy. I guess I've been a little down lately... So it's just something short I stayed up till 2:46 am writing (along with watching Dollhouse :D). I was just inspired by all those totally cute and so very gay pictures of them from the MTV teen choice awards_

Our footsteps echo as we enter the bathroom, one behind the other, fingers intertwined. I just needed a breather, a moment to take it all in. I let her hand slip out of mine as I reach the sink and place my hands either side of the cool, porcelain basin. Breathe, just breathe. It used to be so easy, I never used to have to think about. A soft hand touches my back, moving in slow, soothing circles round and round. I love the feel of it, I never want her to stop.

"Wow" I breathe out, glancing up at her reflection in the mirror. She looks worried and on-edge, eyes glued to mine as she stands close behind me. She's the anchor that keeps me grounded, I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for this beautiful girl and I hate that I've got her so worried.

"Are you okay?" she asks softly, moving a little closer but not close enough that we're touching. I want to touch her, because then I'll know that everything's okay, she'll make it okay. That's half of what's killing me lately.

"Yea! I'm just… wow. This all so amazing. I'm here, at the teen choice awards, presenting. And people out there… they knew my name, they where cheering for me, people wanted to interview me. I have almost everything I've ever wanted" I tell her, turning on the tap and letting ice cold water flow over my shaky hands "It's just all so surreal".

"Almost everything?" she prods. My eyes lock with hers for a second before I blush and look away. Almost, but not quite. Because if I had everything I've ever wanted, I'd have her, as more than my best friend. And I'm thankful just for that, I really am. But sometimes, when the back of her hand grazes mine as we walk, or those dark eyes stare right through me, or her soft lips press against my cheek. Sometimes I want more.

"What more do you want?" she pushes, her hand falling from the top of my back down to the bottom and resting there softly. The bathroom is silent, filled with only bright white and fluorescent light. My eyes travel along the bleach white tiles, much cleaner than any public bathroom I'd come across back home in Texas. And just like that the word slips through my lips before I can stop it.

"You". The word fills the small rest room and though it's barley a whisper it sounds a thousand times louder to my stunned ears. There is an achingly long pause, as my heart beats so fast I can feel the blood pumping through my veins. I don't want to look her in the eyes, but I have to see her reaction. She looks confused and thoughtful, I can see her mind ticking over, trying to decode and analyse what I could possibly have meant. She really doesn't get it.

"But.. you have me Demi. I'm your best friend. I have been since we where seven and I always will be!" she tells me, offering a meek smile in comfort, but she can't hide the obvious confusion in her eyes. My stomach does a flip, I could just leave it here. I could just say "I know, sorry.. don't worry about it" and she would never have to know. But now, I'm half way there, and it's been killing me keeping this from my best friend.

"I know you are Sel. But… maybe I want more than that" I mutter before finding the courage to turn around and look her in the eyes "maybe I need more than that". My breath comes out in sharp, uneven gasps, not quite filling my lungs. My life depends on the next words that come out of my best friends mouth. But they never come. She stands there, staring at me, completely dumbfounded. I'm tempted to try and make a joke about catching flies, something my mother would have said she'd no doubt tell me, but now doesn't seem the time.

"What are you saying?" she croaks out, not quite the answer I was looking forward. I frown and take a deep breath, my nerves threatening to take over again. What am I saying? Well I thought it was pretty plain and simple. But she's still standing there, patiently waiting for me to reply, eyes desperately wondering.

"What I'm saying is that I lov-". Her lips crash against mine, stealing the last word from my mouth hungrily. She always was impatient. Delicate fingers weave through my dark brown waves and hold me fast as she kisses me softly, sweetly, conveying all the words she knows she wouldn't otherwise be able to say. Her lips burn a hot trail along my jaw bone before I finally come to my senses and her warm breath tickles my ear.

"Stop me if this isn't what you want" she whispers, sounding fragile and uncertain. Gently, I lift one hand to the side of her cheek and smile the first sincere smile I've given anyone in a while.

"This is what I want". My hands slip around her petite waist, scrunching the soft, sky blue material of her dress before looping around and pulling her in closer. Every inch of our bodies are pressed against each other, our hearts beating rapidly in unison. This is it, the moment I've dreamt of for so many years. My mouth is dry, my breath catching in my throat. I don't know what to do, but she doesn't seem about to make the second first move either.

Slowly, hesitantly, nervously I move forward, my quivering lips nearing hers. They press together tenderly, brushing against each other like a cautious child dipping it's toes in the water. I hear Selena swallow, feel her heart beating faster against my chest. And then I just know what to do. It all comes naturally, my lips moving against hers, kissing her passionately. Out tongues intertwine, hot and damp, and all of me is on fire. When we finally pull apart, breathless and grinning, I take her face in my hands and press our foreheads against each others.

"Now I have everything I've ever wanted" I tell her, full of new found confidence and life, an energy I've never felt before. It's just surging through me, this blissful feeling of contentment. I know everything's going to be okay now, everything's okay. She lets out a surprised squeal as I lift her up, spin her round and sit her down on the cool counter top. In two slow, graceful steps I move in between her legs and lean up to kiss her again. I have everything I've ever wanted. Everything.

Ten minutes later I check my hair one last time before following Selena back out of the bathroom. As we go to take our seats again she takes a hold of my hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. My nerves instantly die down again. I sit down and she sits close beside me, placing my hand on the edge of my knee. I can tell that she knows, that i just need to be touching her. After a moment she leans over and whispers in my ear:

"Lucky we have reasonably similar shades of lip gloss on tonight".


End file.
